A fluorescent particle including metal such as gold or silver has a fluorescent characteristic improved due to a surface plasmon resonance phenomenon. The fluorescent particle may improve detection sensitivity of target molecules, and thus may be used to detect DNA and/or RNA, perform biological analysis including immunity, and sense molecules. Further, the fluorescent particle may be used in a measurement device and a chemical device. As described above, the fluorescent particle is extensively used in molecular biology, material science, photonics, and medical science.
A reverse microemulsion method is used during a process for applying organic nanoparticles on a silica. In the reverse microemulsion method, an organic nanoparticle size and a particle distribution may be simply controlled. For example, a research result was reported, in which fullerene-silica nanoparticles were manufactured in a size of tens nanometers by the reverse microemulsion method. In this case, fullerene and silica are directly connected by a covalent bond without a separate linker.
Recently, biotechnologies and technologies of many various studies have been blended and developed while affecting various fields. Among them, many technologies have been developed with regard to biomaterial analysis and detection markets. One of methods used to analyze and measure a biomaterial is a technology using nanoparticles or beads, in which measurement is performed while the biomaterial is attached to a side of a microparticle or a nanoparticle.
Fluorescence occurs when electrons are emitted by electron transference while a material in an excited state returns to the material in a bottom state by absorbing photons by molecules. A fluorescent material absorbs energy having a predetermined wavelength to emit energy having another wavelength. The fluorescent material includes an inorganic material and an organic material to be used as a fluorescent dye or pigment, such as fluorescent ink and fluorescent paint, or the like.